Una reunión improvisada
by BlackDream-Mary
Summary: Las chicas accidentalmente se emborrachan... ¿Podrán los chicos controlarlas? ¿O serán ellos los que serán controlados? Special, Oldrival y Mangaquest. Oneshot!


_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto..._

_Hola a todos! ¿Como están? Bueno, como estoy pasando mis últimos días de vacaciones en reposo, se me hizo irresistible subir este Oneshot n-n Antes que me digan nada, lo se, cien chocolates es una exageración... Pero quise ser realista con respecto a emborracharse, ademas, seamos sinceros, si podríamos hacerlo -.-_

_Esta idea surgió viendo una imagen donde Crys besaba a Gold, y este abría los ojos sorprendido... Entonces me puse a pensar como llegarían a esa situación, y esto fue lo que quedo... Debo aclarar que prefiero que los chicos den el primer paso... Pero igual me gusto como quedo..._

_Perdón__ por entretenerlos! Gracias a los que leen y sin mas espera:_

* * *

**UNA REUNIÓN IMPROVISADA**

Era un hermoso día en la región de Kanto, y Blue se encontraba más animada de lo que habitualmente estaba… Y eso se debía a que el día anterior, la castaña había organizado todo para una reunión improvisada de Pokédex Holder en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, el cual pertenecía a cierto castaño serio, que si bien se había negado en un principio, había terminado accediendo, por el entusiasmo y por la persistencia de todos sus amigos.

La castaña al haber organizado todo precipitadamente, no había logrado que todos asistieran a la reunión que iban a tener ese día; pues el trió de Pokédex Holder de Hoenn no podría llegar a tiempo, y tampoco lo hubiera podido hacer el de Johto; pero había tenido la suerte de que Crystal se encontraba trabajando en el Laboratorio del Prof. Oak de Pueblo Paleta, y Gold estaba con ella, molestando… Asique, el único de Johto que no podría asistir a la reunión, era Silver, pero de todas formas el pelirrojo estaba ocupado, por lo tanto, aunque hubiera podido llegar a tiempo, no hubiera podido asistir de igual manera…

Aunque no estuvieran todos, como ella lo había deseado, Blue igual estaba contenta, ya que hacia bastante que no se reunían…

Habían decidido que los chicos se encargarían de conseguir las bebidas, mientras que las chicas se encargarían de conseguir la comida, para dicha reunión… Por lo tanto, todas las chicas ya se habían reunido para ir a comprarla…

Mientras se dirigían al centro comercial de Ciudad Azulona, las tres chicas iban conversando muy alegremente…

- ¿Cómo están chicas? Hace mucho que no las veía-. Preguntaba Yellow, la cual no podía evitar estar radiante, pues la verdad le había encantado la idea de Blue, ya que, ya extrañaba a sus compañeros Pokédex Holder, y también le encantaba aquella idea porque vería a cierto pelinegro de ojos rojos, y eso en verdad era lo que más la había emocionado.

- Es verdad Yellow-sempai… Yo he estado bastante ocupada ayudando al Profesor, es por eso que él no tuvo problema al darme el día hoy… En verdad ya extrañaba que todos nos reuniéramos, fue una gran idea Blue-sempai-. Hablo Crystal, la cual estaba bastante contenta también; ya que podría alejarse un poco de su arduo trabajo y también podría relajarse del mismo; y también debido a que ella de igual manera ya extrañaba a sus preciados sempais.

- Lo se chicas, todas mis ideas son geniales, jojojo. Yo también tenía ganas de verlos, asique no dude en organizarlo todo lo antes posible-. Mientras la castaña terminaba de decir esto, las tres chicas ya se encontraban ingresando al centro comercial.

- ¿Y qué creen que deberíamos comprar?-. Pregunto la rubia algo dudosa.

- Todo lo que compremos hay que llevarlo en grandes cantidades, ya que estando Gold presente, aunque seamos pocos, las raciones normales no nos van a alcanzar-. Dijo la peliazul tras pensar en la cantidad que deberían llevar.

- Compremos hamburguesas y algunos dulces chicas-. Dijo la castaña emocionada, en verdad le encantaba comprar.

Así todas se dirigieron a las góndolas y tras haber comprado todo lo necesario, ya estaban por irse del lugar, pero cuando estaban a punto de salir del centro comercial, Yellow vio unas cajas de chocolates, a los cuales no se pudo resistir, ya que los mismos, se veían completamente apetitosos y deseables.

- ¿Chicas les parece comprar chocolates también?-. Pregunto la rubia, que ya estaba tomándolos y enseñándoselos a sus dos compañeras.

Tanto Blue como Crys miraron las cajas con cariño, y es que en verdad se veían ricos… Así todas optaron por llevarlos, y aunque parecía algo exagerado, llevaron cinco cajas, pues todas coincidían con la opinión de la peliazul en que cierto ojidorado no tardaría en devorarse todo, y esos chocolates en verdad se veían bien, por lo tanto querían probarlos, y es por eso que se dispusieron a llevar esa gran cantidad.

Las chicas solo se habían fijado en el aspecto de esos chocolates y en la cantidad -cada caja contenía veinte chocolates en forma de bombones- pero lo que no se habían fijado, era que esos chocolates no eran chocolates comunes, sino que eran chocolates con licor, y no era cualquier licor, esos bombones estaban rellenos con sake, que es un licor bastante fuerte…

Luego de un largo rato caminando y conversando, las tres chicas ya se encontraban en la puerta del gimnasio, y aunque habían tardado demasiado, cuando entraron al lugar, se dieron cuenta de que los chicos todavía no habían regresado.

Se sentaron en medio del campo de batalla del gimnasio y ahí comenzaron a sacar las cosas que habían comprado, para así, comenzar a ordenar las mismas; pero cuando Blue agarro una caja de aquellos apetitosos chocolates, no pudo resistirse…

- Hey chicas, ¿les parece si nos comemos una caja nosotras?-. La castaña no podía evitarlo, en verdad estaba tentada por aquellos chocolates.

Yellow y Crys hicieron una mueca… La verdad era que no querían empezar sin los chicos, pero aquellos chocolates ciertamente se veían geniales, y debido a ello, tampoco pudieron resistirse a ellos…

Así las tres abrieron una caja, y cada una tomo un chocolate, comenzando así a degustarlos.

- Estos chocolates saben algo raro, pero igual están deliciosos-. Dijo la castaña, que ya había terminado su primer chocolate y no había tardado en tomar otro.

Tanto la rubia como la peliazul asintieron dándole la razón a la castaña, y ambas no tardaron en imitar su anterior acción.

* * *

Por otro lado, tres chicos venían algo cargados caminando hacia el Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde. Todavía les faltaba un poco para llegar a este, pero ya estaban cerca…

- No puedo creer que hayamos tardado tanto-. Se quejaba Red, el cual llevaba una bolsa en cada mano, con una bebida en cada una.

- Eso es porque a ti se te ocurrió aceptar todos los retos que te proponían-. Le contestaba Green, quien se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que el chico de ojos rojos y además, este estaba bastante molesto con el pelinegro, pues habían tardado el doble por su culpa.

- Tú me conoces Green… Siendo el campeón de la Liga Pokémon no puedo rechazar ningún reto-. Decía Red orgulloso, mientras que el castaño en respuesta, rodaba los ojos por lo infantil que podía llegar a ser su amigo.

- Y también es tu culpa Gold, deja de estar coqueteando y apresúrate-. Le gritaba Green a cierto ojidorado, que se había quedado más atrás, invitando a tomar el té a una linda chica.

- Ya voy Green-sempai, no se enoje-. Contestaba el ojidorado al ver que sus sempais lo dejaban atrás.

Los chicos recorrieron la última distancia que los separaba del gimnasio y entraron por fin a este… Habían tardado demasiado, y estaban algo preocupados por la reacción que tendrían las chicas, pues estaban seguros que ellas habían llegado por lo menos una hora antes que ellos…

- ¡Ya regresamos!-. Grito Green, esperando que las tres aparecieran furiosas ante ellos… Pero nada sucedió.

Los tres entraron cautelosamente al interior del gimnasio, y justo en medio de este, encontraron a las tres chicas… Bastante extrañas…

Por un lado, Blue se encontraba cantando felizmente; mientras que Yellow se encontraba sentada abrazando sus piernas, llorando; y por ultimo Crys parecía estar desmayada… Todas ellas estaban rodeadas por papeles dorados de aluminio, y cinco cajas vacías, esparcidas por todos lados.

Rápidamente Gold y Red corrieron hacia la rubia y la peliazul para ver que les sucedía, mientras que Green tomaba una de las cajas vacías para leer de qué se trataba todo aquello.

* * *

Al llegar al lado de Yellow, Red se arrodillo para quedar a su altura, y ni bien hizo esto, poso una de sus manos en el hombro de la rubia.

- ¿Qué sucede Yellow, que tienes?-. Pregunto suavemente el pelinegro para no exaltar a la pequeña rubia que tenía a su lado.

- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa Red! ¡Eres muy cruel y despistado!-. Grito de repente Yellow, al reconocer la voz que le había hablado.

- ¡¿Q-Que!? ¿Pero qué fue lo que yo hice?-. Pregunto el pelinegro desconcertado ante la reacción de la rubia.

- ¡Eres un tonto Red! ¿Cómo puede ser que todavía no te des cuenta de mis sentimientos? ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!-. Grito Yellow nuevamente y luego comenzó a llorar otra vez.

Red se quedó paralizado… ¿Ella había dicho que él no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos? ¿A qué se refería?

- Yellow ¿qué quieres decir con…?-. Pero Red no pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que Yellow lo interrumpió con un nuevo grito…

- Me refiero a que me gustas… Tonto-. Y nuevamente la rubia rompió en llanto, dejando a Red completamente sorprendido y sonrojado.

Luego de unos minutos, Red reacciono, y no tardo en intentar confirmar lo que había escuchado.

- ¡Yellow, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?!-. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la rubia se había quedado completamente dormida… Por lo tanto, él se sentó a su lado, y recostó a la rubia sobre sus piernas, pues la posición en la que se encontraba Yellow hace unos momentos no se veía muy cómoda para dormir… Al hacerlo, contemplo el rostro de la rubia, y al hacer aquello se dio cuenta que este estaba muy sonrojado… ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

Por otro lado, Gold ya había llegado al lado de la peliazul y no tardo en arrodillarse e inclinarse a su lado, para ver que le había pasado… Suavemente comenzó a moverla y a intentar reanimarla, pues este pensaba que ella estaba desmayada.

- Vamos, despierta Crys, reacciona-. Inesperadamente la peliazul abrió los ojos y se enderezo, provocando que el ojidorado cayera sentado y se alejara sobresaltado.

- Ah, eres tu Gold-. Crystal tenía la voz algo adormilada y la misma alargaba sus palabras… - Tu eres un pervertido, ¿lo sabias?, pero ¿qué harías si los papeles se invierten?-. El ojidorado abrió los ojos sorprendido, e instintivamente comenzó a alejarse de la peliazul mientras esta se acercaba a él gateando.

- Vamos Gold, no huyas-. Crys continuaba acercándose al ojidorado, el cual no entendía lo que estaba pasando…

- ¿Qué te sucede Crys?-. El ojidorado se sobresaltó cuando sintió una pared chocar contra su espalda… Ya no tendría escapatoria.

La peliazul termino de acorralar a Gold, y acercándose muy lentamente a él le dijo suavemente:

- Apuesto que aunque seas un pervertido, ni siquiera tienes prácticas en besos-. El ojidorado se sonrojo fuertemente, y es que; entre que la peliazul estaba muy cerca; y entre la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban, pues Crystal lo tenía sujeto por el cuello de su campera y estaba arrodillada entre sus piernas; y además a eso sumándole todo lo que le estaba diciendo la peliazul, que para su desgracia era cierto; no ayudaba para no estar sonrojado… - Bien, entonces, esto es lo que sienten las personas cuando son acosadas por ti-. E inesperadamente Crystal acorto toda la distancia que los separaba, y poso sus labios contra los de Gold, el cual se sonrojo aún más y abrió los ojos con sorpresa por aquella acción realizada por la peliazul… Pero aquello le duro muy poco al ojidorado, pues la peliazul solo presiono sus labios contra los suyos por unos segundos y luego se deslizo hasta su pecho, en donde se quedó profundamente dormida.

El ojidorado continuaba sin reaccionar, pero es que no podía hacerlo… No podía creer lo que había sucedido, y no podía recuperarse tampoco, no aun teniendo a la peliazul recostada durmiendo sobre su pecho.

* * *

Por otro lado, Green había terminado de leer que contenían aquellas cajas, y al hacerlo, un suspiro de cansancio se escapó de sus labios… Aquellas chicas estaban ebrias… Y claro como no estarlo, si entre las tres se habían comido cien chocolates rellenos de licor, prácticamente se habían tomado una botella de sake entre las tres… Mientras el castaño pensaba esto, no se daba cuenta de que una risueña Blue se acercaba lentamente a él por la espalda…

El castaño se sobresaltó cuando alguien le tapo sus ojos, pero al escuchar la voz de quien lo estaba haciendo, un nuevo suspiro cansado se escapó de sus labios.

- Adivina quién soy-. Canturreo Blue, riéndose luego de lo que había dicho.

Genial, no solo tenía que soportar a una chica ruidosa, sino que ahora tenía que soportar a una chica ruidosa ebria…

- Ya suéltame, chica ruidosa-. Dijo Green tomando las manos de la castaña y retirándolas de su cara.

- Baila conmigo Greeny-. Dijo nuevamente Blue canturreando y riéndose por la forma en la que lo hacía.

- Olvídalo, chica ruidosa-. A Blue se le formaron lágrimas en los ojos y el castaño al percatarse de eso, se sintió mal por haber provocado aquello. - Cálmate Blue…-. Dijo Green, pero rápidamente se arrepintió de hacerlo, al ver la sonrisa pícara que se había formado en el rostro de la castaña.

- Caíste Green… Jojojo, los hombres son tan manejables-. Dijo Blue, guiñándole un ojo al castaño.

- ¿A cuántos hombres abras manejado…?-. Pregunto al aire Green mientras cerraba los ojos con cansancio, la verdad era que no le gustaba caer en los juegos de la castaña.

- A algunos, pero solo me gusta que caigas tú, porque solo te amo a ti-. Blue poso una de sus manos en la mejilla del castaño, y este al sentir aquel contacto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y al hacerlo, lo único que logro ver, fueron los ojos de Blue cerrándose lentamente, mientras sentía en sus labios, la presión de los de ella, en un corto beso, antes que la castaña cayera dormida, siendo atrapada en ese momento por Green.

El castaño bufo nuevamente, recomponiéndose de aquel acto realizado por la castaña. Cuando lo logro, le susurró al oído, muy despacio:

- Yo también te amo, y me vengare por esto, chica ruidosa-. Justo en ese momento el castaño alzo la mirada, viendo a sus demás compañeros. Esa fue la razón por la cual no vio la sonrisa en la cara de la ojiazul…

Justo en el momento que el castaño dirigió la mirada hacia sus compañeros, estos hicieron lo mismo; hallándose los tres, con tres chicas durmiendo en sus brazos, de diferentes formas, pero en sus brazos, al fin y al cabo.

- ¿Tú sabes que pasó aquí, Green?-. Pregunto Red, quien aún estaba sorprendido y confundido por todo lo que le había sucedido.

- Lo que pasa, es que estas chicas están ebrias-. Hablo Green, mirando seriamente a sus amigos. - Se comieron entre las tres, cinco cajas, de veinte chocolates rellenos con sake… O sea que fueron cien chocolates… En total un litro de licor… Una botella entera de sake-. Explico el castaño.

Todos, instintivamente vieron las caras sonrojadas de las chicas, confirmando así las palabras que había dicho Green.

- Y ahora ¿qué hacemos?-. Pregunto nuevamente Red, al ver que las tres chicas dormían profundamente.

- Llevémoslas a mi oficina, ahí tienen almohadas… Por otro lado, yo todavía tengo hambre, asique voy a hacer esa estúpida reunión, con o sin ustedes-. Hablo el castaño, comenzando a cargar a Blue, hacia el lugar que había mencionado, para que sus dos amigos lo siguieran.

Tanto Red como Gold sonrieron mientras comenzaron a seguir a Green con las chicas en sus brazos, y es que esa era la manera del castaño de decir que quería pasar un rato con ellos.

Tras dejar a las chicas en la oficina del líder, todos volvieron al lugar en el que se encontraban hace unos instantes y ahí comenzaron a comer y a hablar desinteresadamente… Pero la verdad era que ninguno podía dejar de pensar en su situación vivida hace unos momentos…

- ¿Ustedes creen que esta sea la primera vez que beban?-. Pregunto Red, ya no pudiendo evadir más el tema.

- Seguramente-. Contesto Green, y es que no creía que lo hubieran hecho antes… Si no, no se hubieran quedado dormidas por una sola botella de sake.

- Entonces, si es la primera vez… ¿Recordaran lo que hicieron?-. Todos los chicos ante la pregunta de Red abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, y es que no habían pensado en aquello. -Yo espero que si-. Dijo el pelinegro aun pensando, en lo que si le había dicho la rubia era cierto.

- Yo espero que no…-. Dijo Gold, y es que el ojidorado no quería que la peliazul lo recordara de esa forma tan patética, ya que él era el que solía incomodar y poner nerviosas a las personas, y no quería que ella lo recordara a él en esas condiciones, nervioso y sonrojado.

- A mí me da igual-. Dijo Green, haciendo que el pelinegro y el ojidorado lo miraran con un poco de envidia, ya que ellos también hubieran querido estar igual de seguros que él.

Y así, nuestros queridos Pokédex Holder; Red, Green y Gold, solo tendrían que esperar a que se despertaran las chicas, para así saber cada uno su propia situación.

**FIN**

* * *

_No saben como me divertí imaginando esta situación... Y es que es de la única forma que puedo imaginar a Yellow enojada y depresiva; a Crys directa y atrevida; y a Blue... Bueno Blue esta igual que siempre xD_

_Espero que les haya gustado, y les agradezco por haber entrado!_

_Se despide BlackDream-Mary_


End file.
